An Angel's Woes
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Thanatos is a Death Angel, sent out to collect the souls of sailors from a shipwreck. There, he meets the cause of their death – two sirens, mermen of overwhelming beauty. Teasing and seductive. Thanatos runs into them more often during work, but he can't tell whether Triton and Percy are genuinely interested in him or just teasing... Thanatos/Triton/Percy slash


Thanatonercy || PJatO || Thanatonercy || An Angel's Woes || Thanatonercy || PJatO || Thanatonercy

Title: An Angel's Woes – The Mermen's Teasing

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), angels & merpeople, teasing

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Thanatos

Summary: Thanatos is a Death Angel, sent out to collect the souls of sailors from a shipwreck. There, he meets the cause of their death – two sirens, mermen of overwhelming beauty. Teasing and seductive as they shamelessly make out in front of him. Thanatos runs into them more often during work, but he can't tell whether Triton and Percy are genuinely interested in him or just teasing...

 **An Angel's Woes**

 _The Mermen's Teasing_

Thanatos was exhausted.

It had been a long day of work for the Angel of Death. He was essentially doing double-shifts these days. Gathering souls and bringing them to the underworld. He just wanted a _vacation_. No, instead he was at a shipwreck, collecting souls. Shipwrecks were always extra exhausting, because Thanatos was winged, a flying creature. That was harder during a harsh rainstorm and in the middle of the ocean, he didn't particularly have any place to land.

As some other shipwrecks, this one offered at least a couple cliffs for him to land. While not comfortable, at least Thanatos didn't have to hover over the sea until he was done with the job.

"He—ey there, handsome. Those wings are seriously gorgeous."

Startled, Thanatos turned to look at the source of the voice. On the rock below his laid a most beautiful creature. Blue skin with a tail and fins, sea-green eyes staring at Thanatos like a predator, fangs gleaming as the merman smiled up at him. His hair was black and messy, decorated with green pearls and purple shells. The merman had his arms crossed on the rock, propped up on his elbows to stare up at Thanatos in curious interest.

"Ah. So you are the one responsible for this", grunted Thanatos with a frown.

The merman shrugged carelessly. "It's how it works. I sing. They come. They die. Not my fault humans are so utterly useless and weak, you know."

Thanatos shook his head. He would never understood why merpeople did this. Killing humans.

"Well, thanks for the additional work", drawled Thanatos unimpressed.

"Yo—ou're welcome", chimed the merman, winking. "I'm Percy, by the way."

Thanatos grunted and didn't reply as he continued collecting the souls. He was not interested in those murderous creatures. Merpeople were without mercy, without conscience.

/break\

Maybe merpeople weren't _as_ without mercy and conscience as Thanatos had originally thought.

He started noticing a pattern after a couple of months. Whenever the pretty blue merboy – Percy – was around, or his mate, a green merman referred to as Tri. The souls Thanatos collected from their shipwrecks all ended up in the fields of punishment, so Thanatos got curious.

Illegal whale hunters. Cruel humans. Criminals.

The next time too, when he first saw Tri with Percy. And the time after. Then, Thanatos started digging some more and apparently, those two merboys had a bit of a reputation.

Tri and Percy were _different_. They seemed to have morals. Thanatos found himself quite intrigued by them, though their consistent flirting was rather unusual and Thanatos didn't quite know what to do with that. He was not used to being flirted with.

"He—ey. The handsome angel again", chimed Percy with a delighted grin.

His eyes were twinkling as he looked at Thanatos. The blue merman was sprawled out on top of his mate. Tri was perched up against a tall rock, arms wrapped around Percy's waist, hands grabbing Percy's supple butt with full hands. Percy's blue tail was wrapped around Tri's green one, the older merman kissing and sucking a hickey to Percy's neck.

"The horny mermen", grunted Thanatos half amused. "What is it today?"

"Eh. Couple smugglers", grinned Percy with a casual shrug. "So, how are you doing?"

"Very busy thanks to two very murderous mermen", noted Thanatos dryly.

"Hey, we're just trying to get your attention", chimed Percy.

Thanatos heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. Those pretty mermen had been tempting him for a while now, though he wasn't entirely sure of their intentions. Merpeople were temptation, pure and raw. That was what they did. Tempt people. Thanatos didn't see them having any serious intentions toward him. They were a happily mated pair of vicious predators.

/break\

Percy smiled pleased, sprawled out on the bed and waiting for his husband and king. He had spent all day helping out at camp. He was tired and exhausted and couldn't wait for Triton to return from work and pay attention to him. He still remembered meeting Triton for the first time.

Percy used to work at camp, just a regular counselor and trainer. He had trained Triton's children at camp, the three princesses of Atlantis. And they fawned over Percy a lot, apparently. Until the king of Atlantis came himself, to meet his daughters' cherished teacher.

They talked, mostly about Triteia, Pallas and Calliste. At least at first. And then about personal stuff, until they really got to know each other. They started to spend time with each other, just like that, outside of camp, unrelated to Triton's children. And then they started to label that time 'dates'.

They started to have a little _fun_. After all, sirens and merpeople were known to tempt people into their death. It was literally in their nature. This was special, for them both, and they became mates soon after. It was still their thing – but neither of them had expected to meet a handsome angel.

"My love, have you been waiting for me long?"

Sighing contently, Percy rolled onto his side, flapping his tail. "Not really. I'm tired."

Triton took of his crown and swam over to Percy, pulling him close. Sighing contently, Percy curled up against Triton and closed his eyes. With his face nuzzled into Triton's chest, Percy slowly dozed off, because Triton was playing with his hair in that soothing, nice way.

"I wanna have my pretty angel", mumbled Percy sleepily.

"I know, love", chuckled Triton with an amused smile, kissing the top of Percy's head.

And he _did_ know. Percy had been the first one to encounter their death angel. His first reaction had been to be jealous. But then Percy dragged him along and Triton got to meet the angel. He had to admit, Thanatos was _impressive_. Though Triton had also not expected _the_ Death Angel. Percy really had taste, Triton being living proof of that. He had to admit, the Death Angel was pure temptation.

/break\

Triton had a very good method to tempt Thanatos. Or, at least he had assumed it to be a good method. Because Percy alone should be temptation enough. But Thanatos did not fall for the bait. Triton wasn't used to that. He wasn't used to being denied, not just because he was a king but also because he was a merman – they should be able to tempt anyone.

Percy moaned softly beneath him, arching off the rock. Triton growled, pinning his husband down and sucking harder on his neck. Thanatos was standing on the cliff above, doing his job and not minding them. It was frankly rather _insulting_. Triton looked up with a frown.

"He—ey. No stopping", growled Percy with a glare, claws digging into Triton's shoulders.

Triton smirked and kissed the corner of Percy's mouth. "Be good and wait for a moment."

Huffing, Percy leaned back and got comfortable. Triton heaved a sigh and climbed up to the rock Thanatos was standing on, staring up at the angel with one eyebrow raised.

"Why are we not picking your interest, Thantos?", inquired Triton curiously.

"I'm not up for some fun on the sidelines with two horny sirens", stated Thanatos softly. "You're both very gorgeous and... kind. But I'm not looking to be a sideline piece."

"I'm sorry, whatever gave you the impression we are looking for a sideline piece?", chuckled Triton amused. "We're kings. And unlike uncle Zeus, we're not looking to fool around."

"Pardon me, _uncle_ Zeus?", echoed Thanatos confused.

"Triton? King of merpeople?", offered Triton, rolling his eyes. "Ever heard of me?"

"King Triton?", repeated Thanatos. "I thought... Tri... and Percy... you're just... playful sirens."

"King Triton and King Perseus. Yes", nodded Triton amused.

Thanatos actually took a moment to process and slowly sat down next to Triton. He had _heard_ of the kings of Atlantis. They were famously monogamous. Thanatos knew, he had heard other gods complain, bemoan it as they had tried to tempt King Perseus away from his husband. Yet they wanted him? Somehow, he had a feeling that _perhaps_ those two were serious then.

"So this is _not_ about a one-night-stand then?", inquired Thanatos intrigued.

"Yes. I assumed that to be obvious", chuckled Triton. "Though I do understand why you would think that, all things considered... No, we are no tempting you for fun. Well, fun would be a nice... side effect. But we are expecting, or hoping for more."

"So—o, does this mean we get to take the pretty angel out for dinner some time?", asked Percy hopefully as he popped up right next to Triton, eyes large.

"Percy", chided Triton amused, reaching a hand out to pet Percy's hair.

"What?", huffed Percy, arms crossed and chin resting on them. "I've been flirting with Thanatos for _months_ now. And now we have solved the issue that stood between us. That means we get to take the Death God home with us, right? Right?"

Thanatos laughed softly and slowly reached out to caress Percy's cheek. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Though I'm not to be taken home."

Percy grinned broadly and hopped up onto the rock fully, leaning in to kiss Thanatos' cheek. "Date it is then. I'd really like that, you know. Because I really like you."

"I start realizing that", confirmed Thanatos with a small smile of his own.

"Perhaps we should have _properly_ introduced ourselves", chuckled Triton and tilted his head. "I am just rather used to people judging me as the king and wanting to be with us for the royal status. I'm not used to people denying me. Though this... This explains it."

Percy had a pleased look on his face as he leaned against Thanatos, the Death Angel stuck between them both. Thanatos smiled slightly and spread his wings, wrapping them around both the mermen, having them lean into him more. Who would have thought.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This is a very shiny ship and I'm happy I got to write it agian x3  
_

 _As many of my Wednesday updates these days, this one too was a Fake Fic Title I got on tumblr during a game. For playing games, reading headcanons and seeing me having melt-downs and planning fics, come visit me at **takaraphoenix**. ;)_


End file.
